


The Stars Were Witness

by ashleybenlove



Series: The Stars Were Witness AU [4]
Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: About five years after their first meeting, and eighteen months after their most recent meeting, Buzz and Jessie come across each other again while on patrol with their respective teams.





	The Stars Were Witness

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in February 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Team Lightyear run into Buzz's old friends Woody and Jessie while on patrol. While Jessie and Buzz 'catch up', Mira finds herself attracted to Woody's cowboy charm.
> 
> *Bonus Points  
> If XR starts eying Jessie as well.  
> If it's mentioned that Woody saved Buzz's life during a rocket based incident.  
> If Buzz is still shorter than Woody and Jessie."
> 
> This ended up being the first in a series of eight (well, nine, but I took one down for reasons) stories in the same universe. 
> 
> Wearth is basically me calling the planet Western Earth, lol.

“Approaching Wearth planet system,” Mira Nova said. She sat at the navigation system keeping track of their progress through the solar system. 

“Thank you, Ranger Nova,” Buzz Lightyear replied. He sighed. 

Sheriff Woody Pride and his deputy and sister Jessie Pride lived on Wearth. He had not seen either of them in person over a year. He rather missed Jessie, especially. Her soft warm skin against his own, her wonderful voice, and her beauty. He shook himself from the thought. He needed to focus on other thoughts. Currently, they were on patrol in the solar system Wearth belonged to.

“Well, at least Wearth is inhabitable and isn’t just a giant desert. More like a giant ocean! Seventy percent ocean!” XR remarked.

“Will we stop on-planet? It’s such a nice place!” Booster asked. 

“That’s not the plan,” Buzz said. “Our job is not to have a vacation on the planet, but to make sure that the neighborhood of Wearth in space is safe.”

“Agreed,” Mira Nova said. “They do have some of the best beaches in this neighborhood.” 

“Princess, watch your screen. Next time you take a vacation, feel free to go to Wearth. Anyhow, do you see anything different?”

“We’re approaching an unknown spacecraft.”

Buzz stood up quickly and strode to the navigation screen. He looked at it, watching them get closer and closer to their ship.

“What do you want to do, Buzz?”

“Try to make contact, of course.” And with that, the Space Ranger stepped over to the communications terminal. 

He typed upon it, and then spoke clearly into a microphone, “Unknown Spacecraft, you are not far from the Star Command ship 42. This is Captain Buzz Lightyear. Identify yourself.”

He then sat back hoping they’d respond.

Not long afterwards, a voice said shakily but clearly, “This is Deputy Sheriff Jessie Pride of the Wearth Spacecraft Bullseye, Captain Buzz Lightyear.”

Buzz sat up immediately and said into the microphone, “Jessie? Woody?” 

“Yes, this is us. What are you doing in this neck of the woods?” Woody asked.

“Patrol.” He then turned his side off for a second, as they both seemed to want to make conversation with people on their side. 

Mira walked over to Buzz and gave him a nudge. 

“What?” he mouthed.

“We’ve all heard the story of how a Sheriff on Wearth saved your life from the Hamm and Potato Rocket; I’d like to meet these people. Think of it as part of what we have to do. They obviously know Wearth way better than we do.”

XR chimed in, “After all, wasn’t the Deputy a lover of yours?” 

“How does the robot know that and I don’t?” Mira said.

“Baby, I got my ways.”

Mira rolled her eyes.

“Let’s meet them! What Mira said!” Booster exclaimed.

Well, it was unanimous. His ship was to dock with Jessie and Woody’s ship… and he’d get to see them again. He felt excited, nervous, happy, and like he had been in the hot sun. 

Mira provided instructions for the WS Bullseye to dock with 42, and when confirmation was received from the ship that docking maneuvers are complete, Team Lightyear stood at the docking station doors waiting for Woody and Jessie to arrive.

Buzz stood straight, his hands on holding onto each other, positioned in front of his groin. Booster was one side of him, and Mira (and then XR on her other side) was on the other side of him. 

“You nervous?” she whispered. 

“Why do you say that?”

“Your stance,” Mira said. “Plus, I’m sure if I used my Tangean mind reading powers, you’d probably show some of the psychological reactions to stress or anxiety.” 

“Well, don’t use them, Princess.”

There was a sound that said the door had opened, and Buzz took a deep breath. When the Wearthian siblings walked through the doors, Buzz had begun to stride towards them. The reactions of both Buzz and Jessie were similar. They ran into one another’s arms, holding onto each other for dear life. She held onto his shoulders, he held onto her waist tightly and their lips had bonded to one another. In actuality, it was not one long kiss, but rather one long kiss, and many shorter kisses. 

After more than a minute of this, they finally pulled away. Buzz seemed like he wanted to stay close to Jessie at that moment. Buzz then shook Woody’s hand vigorously. “Hello, old friend. Good to see you!” Buzz said.

“Space Ranger, same. It’s always a pleasure.” 

“I suppose I should introduce my team to you. Woody and Jessie meet Princess Mira Nova, Booster Munchapper, and XR.”

Mira noticed one thing: Buzz was actually a couple of inches shorter than the Wearthian siblings. She knew Buzz was five foot eight. Jessie looked to be about five foot eleven and Woody was looked to be about six foot one. She also noticed that Buzz did not want to leave Jessie’s side, and that his face looked ecstatic to see her. 

“Princess, huh?” Woody asked her.

“Yes, heir to the Tangean throne, and all that,” Mira explained. “But, as you can see, I’m a Space Ranger.”

“I’d tip my hat to you, but I left it on my ship.” He did smile at her. 

And, she felt a bit weak in her knees.

When Woody went to go speak with Booster, XR made his way to her and said, “You know, Lightyear certainly has excellent taste in women, because I’d like to put my extension cord in her.”

Mira exclaimed, “XR!” 

“Hey, she’s obviously very hot. I can see why Lightyear looks eager to…”

“That’s enough, XR.”

“Can I meet the rest of your crew?” Jessie asked. 

“Go ahead.”

“You don’t seem too enthused about that, Buzz.”

“I just wanna catch up with you alone. W.S. Bullseye has living quarters, I presume?”

“It does, Lightyear.” She gave him a smile. 

“It’s okay; I want some time alone with you as well.”

After Jessie had a few short conversations with the rest of Team Lightyear, Buzz announced that he was going to check out the W.S. Bullseye with Jessie and that Mira should hold the fort so to speak with Woody for a while. Mira took that to signify that Buzz and Jessie were going to the ship to do more private things than just a look at a spacecraft, and decided not to bother him about it. After all, he had not seen Jessie for at least a year, as far as she knew.

“So, you named the ship after your horse?” Buzz asked as they made their way through the hallway leading from 42 to the Bullseye. 

She led the way, and he watched her body move. He licked his lip.

“Yes. And it is just as reliable as the real horse.”

Finally, she pressed a button, and they were inside the Bullseye. 

“My sleeping quarters are not far. We’ll get there, don’t worry,” Jessie said. She walked him through the ship until she pointed out a door. “Well, here we are, Buzz.” She smiled at him. 

Buzz pulled himself closer to her, and pressed his lips fervently to hers, and she returned the kiss. He nipped her lips a bit.

He then pulled away, and begun to remove his suit from his body -- quickly. She began to remove herself from her spacesuit just as fast. 

He had already pulled most of his purple body garment from his body when he saw that she still wore her own spacesuit undergarment which turned out to be stretchy material that looked like her normal Wearthian clothing. 

He took a deep breath, and pulled her close, smelling her hair, and running his hands through her hair, touching her body. 

They locked in another passionate kiss, quickly rushing into her quarters. 

He watched her close the door, and she then turned around and pushed him onto her bed, and he looked at her in awe. 

“Sit down on my l-lap,” he whispered.

She straddled him and he took her face in his hands and their lips mashed together again. She put her arms on his shoulder; his hands further opened her shirt, and then set themselves on her breasts. She watched as his face knitted in concentration as he rubbed up and down, in circles, and even kissing, licking and nipping at her nipples. She threw her head back as she moaned and sighed. 

She sighed in happiness and kissed him again, biting against his lips, rubbing her nipples against his bare chest. He groaned. His hands crawled down to her pants, and were grateful that they were half done, so that he could simply thrust one hand down into them. He felt her mound, curls, and then finally, wetness. When he made contact with her clit, she reacted quickly, moaning through the kiss, and then when she pulled away, she moaned, and he watched her in delight, react in pleasure as one finger gently teased her clit and her slit. She pushed against him, further telling him that she enjoyed this attention. Buzz always knew exactly how to make her come.

“Buzz,” she groaned, her eyes closing. 

“How long was it?” Buzz asked.

“O-oh, Buzz. Uh, Since…?” she asked.

“When was the last time we were together? Was it eighteen months ago?”

“Y-yes, it waaas.”

“No wonder I feel so…”

“Like you need me so much?” She moaned again, this time louder, and with his name. And, with a smile, he realized that he still could make her climax with only a finger. 

“Yes.”

 

 

“I expect Jessie and Buzz will be gone for a while. They hadn’t seen each other in eighteen months. I don’t blame ‘em,” Woody said. 

Mira nodded. 

“Are you actually a cowboy?” Mira asked. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

The way he said that, wow. She couldn’t help but find him so… fascinating. 

“I’ve only seen cowboys in films and we don’t quite have cowboys on Tangea, so I’m rather glad to finally meet one in person.”

She then looked over to the side to see XR doing something near a computer terminal.

“XR! What are you doing?”

“Um… I was going to see if I could find out what Captain Lightyear and his lovely lady friend were up to.”

“Yeah, no. You stay away from the terminals. Now!”

“Bossy lady.”

He did go away from the computer terminal. 

“So, when did you and Buzz and Jessie meet? Booster, I, and XR became part of Buzz’s team about two years ago. But he went to Wearth eighteen months ago for an undisclosed reason. Did you meet him then?”

“No. We met him about five years ago when he was on a mission to Wearth where he had to work on the ground with us on a mission in keeping peace. He was there for about six months. Buzz and Jessie fell hard for each other. And, well, you saw them.”

 

 

“How much do you need me?” she asked.

“I need and want you,” he murmured. And his lips crashed against hers again. 

He stood up, bringing her with him, her pants finally falling from her body, and he pushed her against the wall, kissing her on the neck and shoulder. She felt his teeth make contact with her shoulder and bite down as he thrust against her.

“You know, we might be more successful horizontal than vertical. Not that I don’t appreciate the effort, Lightyear.” She felt surprised that she managed to get that out without losing her composure. She felt him brush more than once against her slit. 

“So be it,” he said. He pulled her closer and kissed her again, and pushed her onto her bed.

He joined her on the bed soon afterwards. They began to kiss yet again. Hands were all over one another, and through some of her efforts and him understanding what she wanted, he partially sat up on the bed. He groaned when he felt his tip touch her slit as positioned herself over him. He rather enjoyed seeing her face concentrate as she lowered herself onto him (and the fact that her breasts were in his face as she did this), and then… they both felt joy and relief. Their bodies were now connected. 

Their bodies were as close as possible. Buzz enjoyed this contact with her skin and her body. He groaned, kissing her, his lips going from her own, to her neck, biting and sucking on it (and she knew he was going to leave marks) as he thrust upwards and she pushed downwards. At first, it was slow, with a few sighs and moans and groans occurring from the two. One hand pleasured her breasts and nipples and the other rubbed her clit, as he tried to push upwards. He bit down on her shoulder to hold on and keep his pace steady. She moaned. 

Kissing occurred again, and somehow, their position changed. They were no longer against pillows on the bed, but rather, their feet were against the pillows, and their heads were on the other end of her bed. And he was on top of her. 

“Harder,” she whispered. 

He pushed and thrust against her. He reveled in the overload his senses involved in. The feel of his body inside of her. Her touch, her groans, moans, sighs, his name coming out of her mouth. His own physiological reactions: groans, moans, pressure building, no real thoughts except his need and want for her. Heavy breathing increasing. Moans closer and closer to each other. The smell of her hair and her body. How his lips felt against any part of her body. 

Finally… the pressure released. At the same time from both. 

One last moan erupted from Jessie, her eyes shut in pleasure and she whispered “Buzz.”

When Buzz erupted, his lips were against her shoulders, kissing and holding on until that moment. Then he let go, dropped his head onto her shoulders and moan-whispered “Jessie…”

 

 

“How long have you had a spaceship?” Mira asked.

“Maybe about a year. It was actually Jessie’s idea. She probably missed Buzz that much that she wanted to experience what he gets to experience all the time: being in space. Plus, it’s a great way to get across planet, while getting a spectacular view of it.” Woody looked out the window of 42 and sighed.

She looked with him. It was a beautiful view of Wearth. 

He smiled again at her. 

“I’m not much for spaceships, myself. I still prefer actual horses. And we have a great horse on Wearth. I do think that after dogs, they are a man’s best friend.”

Mira would have very much liked to start making out with Woody at that moment, but she was on duty, and in command at that moment and it would have been unprofessional. Plus, she was certain that her father (though she rather didn’t care what he thought) would not have approved of her in a relationship with a Wearthian.

 

 

“Yee-haw… that was amazing,” Jessie said, breathlessly, as they lay next to each other afterwards. 

Buzz took a deep breath and said, “Yes, it was.” 

He pulled her closer, so that he had some arm around her waist, and she had a hand on his chest. She kissed his chest. They looked at each other.

“I missed getting to do that with you,” Buzz whispered.

“Same here. It felt great to be with you.” She kissed Buzz’s chest again, softly.

She moved her head a bit and looked at her shoulders. She touched the contours of her shoulders and neck.

“You really bit me. I can see your teeth imprints and light bruises forming.”

“I might have been a bit rough and overenthusiastic. I was just excited to get to be with you again. It’s been a while since I engaged in intercourse.”

“How long?”

“Eighteen months. Not counting the most recent… to use an expression you once used when we actually did it in bales of hay, ‘roll in the hay’.”

She pulled herself up so that she could kiss him on his lips. 

“I haven’t either. I don’t see any reason to. If it’s not with you, it’s totally meaningless.”

He smiled at her. 

“Sorry I bit you.”

“Don’t apologize,” she whispered. She put a finger to his lips. 

She then sat up and crawled over to the pillow side of the bed and sat on the pillow.

“Jess?” Buzz sat up and looked at her.

She looked sad and happy at the same time. Her skin looked sweaty and her hair was messy, some of it covering her breasts.

Buzz changed his position to sit next to her. 

“Do we have to go back to 42 right now?” she asked.

“Do you want to?”

She shook her head. “I don’t get to see you so often. I wanna savor all the time I get.”

“Then, whatever you wanna do, I’m game, babe.”

 

 

“And that’s how I saved Buzz’s life,” Woody explained to her. Mira stood with him admiring the view of Wearth from space. 

“Very heroic, sir,” Mira said.

“I don’t know about that, ma’am,” he made a move with his left hand to touch empty space above his head and then chuckled. “I forgot I wasn’t wearing my hat.”

She laughed. 

“Anything else you’re curious about, Ranger Nova?” Woody asked her.

She found the fact that he was so respectful, and that he did not call her ‘Princess’ (even though that was her actual title on Tangea) and actually used her Ranger title with her last name and called her ‘Ma’am’, to be something rather nice. 

“I think I’m mostly curious about Buzz and Jessie.”

“I don’t pretend to know their emotions, but I’d imagine its love. They both were happy to see each other. As for their involvement with one another, I do know that they were involved less than six weeks after we first met him.”

“You did say that they fell hard for one another, so I believe you. And I can relate. It’s rather sweet. Its heart wrenching that his work takes him so far from her,” Mira said. She changed the subject. “Did you catch them in the act?”

Woody shook his head. “I figured it out. Just based on how they acted around each other.”

“I kinda get the feeling that you’re an overprotective brother type? Are you?”

“To an extent. Five years ago, I think I was taken aback that Buzz’s mission on Wearth ended up including falling for my sister. He didn’t expect it either.”

Mira had this image in her head of Woody taking some kind of cowboy action against Buzz when he figured out that Buzz and Jessie were involved. 

 

 

After about twenty minutes of cuddling and reminiscing of their past together, Buzz and Jessie went for another round. This time more about getting to be close to one another, both agreeing that it’d be more under the banner of making love, as it was more emotional and more about being close to each other, than about an orgasm. Afterwards, simply lying next to each other…

“I guess we ought to get back to 42,” Jessie whispered. “My brother’s probably boring Mira and everyone.”

Buzz heard the humor pushing through her lament at having to separate.

“I’ll have to take a week off in a few months and we can spend a week together,” Buzz said.

“That’d be wonderful, Buzz.”

Slowly, but finally, they removed themselves from her sleeping quarters, put their garments back on, and made their way back to 42. 

“I am incredibly glad that the stars allowed me to get to have this time with you,” Buzz told her as they walked through the hallway to 42.

“I am too,” Jessie replied. 

They opened the door into 42 and saw that XR simply was reading the computer, Booster sat at his seat, and Mira and Woody stood at one of the windows looking at Wearth from orbit. 

XR noticed first that they were back when they passed by him, “Hey, folks! The stud of Star Command is back!”

Jessie pulled away from Buzz for a moment to whisper, “He is a stud. My stud,” to XR before patting him on the globe of his suit, and rejoining Buzz, who had walked over to Mira and Woody. 

“Wow, Wearth looks beautiful from orbit,” Jessie said, as she put her arms around Buzz from behind. 

“I know! I thought so too,” Woody said. Woody sighed and then said, “Well, I guess we better get back to the Bullseye. Even though I’m sure you were just there, Jessie.”

She merely gave him a smile. 

“I’ll wait by the door, Jessie,” Woody said. He gave her a curt nod, shook Buzz’s hand, and walked towards the door that led back to his ship.

“Oh, and I’ll check the navigation system,” Mira said. She somehow felt like Buzz and Jessie would have liked to say goodbye alone, in front of this beautiful image of her home planet. She made to walk towards the system when Jessie said her name.

“Yes?”

Jessie stood in front of Mira and smiled. She then whispered, “I’m glad that Buzz works with a team. Makes him safer, so I thank you for that.”

Mira nodded. “You’re welcome.” She made her way to the navigation system.

Jessie stood next to Buzz for a moment admiring her home planet. 

“Kind of reminds me the first time we made love,” Jessie whispered. “The stars were witness.”

“Somehow I think kissing in front of Wearth would be appropriate,” Buzz whispered. 

Jessie leaned forward and kissed him, softly. He kissed her back, expressing what he did not want to say, but had to. 

“Stay safe,” Jessie whispered, when they pulled away, their foreheads together. She didn’t want to say ‘goodbye’ so she said that instead. She took a deep sigh and pulled away, walking over to Woody without a second look at him. 

Buzz watched silently from his spot, as the two Wearthians walked through the doorway, and the door shut behind them. He then heard Woody say, “Undocking procedures can begin.”

Buzz went to his seat to oversee the procedures quietly. 

When Mira said, “Undocking successful,” Buzz took a deep sigh. 

“Are you okay, sir?” Mira asked.

“I’ll be fine, thanks,” Buzz replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, my mental image of them looking at Wearth from orbit, through a window on the ship is like exactly like the ending to Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back.


End file.
